


Secret Staff

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Medical Alert, von Willebrand disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After many years of working together, Spencer notices that the reader is wearing a medical alert bracelet and inquires as to her condition.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Secret Staff

It had been nearly two years since Y/N had started at the BAU. Although, she was close with everybody, Spencer included, he couldn’t help but feel like she was keeping something significant from the rest of the team. It wasn’t necessarily a big deal, or anything truly life-changing, but there were times during cases when she would became quiet and withdrawn, as if the case affected her in a way it didn’t for the rest of the team.

Numerous times he had seen her wearing clothing that was too warm: long sleeves and jackets, when there was no need. Whenever she did wear short sleeves, she would constantly be adjusting the bracelet on her wrist. He noticed it was very simple, stainless steel with a hint of a green symbol, but he could never figure out what the symbol was, and she was very conscious of where the symbol was facing at all times. If the symbol showed for more than a second, she would turn it back to face her.

Spencer knew he should just let it go, but the scientist and intellectual in him made him want to know. He needed facts like he needed air. And maybe he was a little nosy - just a little. But he decided to let it be.

One day, she had realized she was going to be late and texted Spencer, asking if he would pick her up a coffee. She was going to be rushing out of the house and wouldn’t have time. They’d done that before - numerous times actually, so he said of course and went to the local coffee shop to pick up his order - coffee with practically more sugar than liquid and her order - a large, hot coffee with just a touch of hazelnut creamer and one artificial sweetener.

As she ran off of the elevator into the bullpen, she proceeded toward Spencer’s desk, spouting effusive praise for doing what he’d always done and would always do. They were all family after all. Y/N reached out for the coffee and as she did, her silk sleeve slid down her arm to reveal the bracelet, with a green Staff of Asclepius and the words Medical Alert. 

Y/N quickly moved the bracelet so that he could no longer see the symbol, but he had already seen it and she knew it.

“Y/N, why do you always cover that?” he asked confused. Was it something really awful? Was she chronically or terminally ill and didn’t want anybody to know? Was she afraid of pity?

“It’s not a big deal, Spence,” Y/N said in an avoidant manner. “It’s nothing spectacular. I just don’t want anyone to coddle me because of what I have and I feel like that’s what would happen. At least from some of the team,” she said motioning toward Derek’s desk. “Hotch knows,” she continued, “but that’s only because it’s on record.”

He questioned himself whether or not he should press the issue, but he was truly curious, and if she didn’t want anyone to know, he would keep her secret. “Do you mind telling me? I’m really curious and it might behoove you to have more than one person on the team know what your condition is on the chance there’s an emergency in the field.”

The look on his face must have betrayed his curiosity and concern because a small smile curved the corners of her lips as she grabbed the bracelet again. “Just promise you won’t tell anyone,” Y/N pleaded, “I really don’t want people to baby me. I’m already the youngest on the team and I don’t want to be treated any differently.”

That wasn’t even a question. He knew about secrets. He kept quite a few before opening up to the team. “Of course, Y/N, your secret is safe with me,” he whispered while crossing his fingers over his heart.

Y/N hesitated before glancing around to ensure no one was listening, “I have von Willebrand disease. Many people don’t even realize they have it for most of their lives, but when I was 10 I was skateboarding near a steep incline near my house and when I messed up a kickflip I ended up tripping down the incline and getting a nasty gash on my chest. That’s when I found out. The doctors said there was a ridiculous amount of blood while I was on the table - to the point where it almost got in the way of them completing the surgery successfully.” She finished and inhaled hard, realizing she hadn’t taken a breath during that entire exposition.

It all made sense to him now. Anytime she would get uncomfortable during a case, it was regarding a victim on the table - he hadn’t put it together until just now. “So that’s why you always withdraw whenever a victim’s surgery is discussed? Because it reminds you of your own?”

“Yea,” Y/N said, “I’m on a medication, so that in the event of something horrible, I hopefully won’t bleed out on the table, but with my condition, it’s always possible and that’s pretty disconcerting.” She sat down at her desk, which was located next to Spencer’s and released some of the tension she was holding in her neck and shoulders. “I get that doing this job there are no guarantees, but I’m pretty confident in my abilities. My body however, I can’t control, and I hate that,” she laughed.

With all of the mental disorders that lay in wait in Spencer’s history, he was very well aware and empathetic regarding not being able to control one’s body. Everyone on the team, including Y/N, was aware of his mother’s history and his weariness surrounding it - so she understood he was coming from a similar place.

A brief silence fell between the two. There really wasn’t much else to say, so Spencer figured he’d try and lighten the mood. He looked at her and smiled, “Well, it’s probably a good thing that the other person who knows on the team is a doctor with an eidetic memory.”

She cut her eyes at him, “You’re not that kind of a doctor, Spence,” she laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Semantics,” he replied cheekily, “I have three Ph.D.s and if you remember, I did once say that I memorized a birthing manual just in case JJ ever went into labor in the field.” He put both thumbs up and smiled that little-boy smile that lit up his face. “So, of course I’ll be reading up on von Willebrand disease and how I can help in the case of an emergency.” She looked eternally grateful.

Garcia was on her way over the Y/N’s desk, undoubtedly to gossip about her date with Kevin the previous evening, so Spencer decided to let the conversation die out for now. Maybe they would talk more later. He wanted to hear more stories about her childhood. Before turning his chair to face the computer, he looked at her and spoke reassuringly, “Your secret is safe with me, Y/N. And if anything should happen, I’ll always be there.”

She looked at him in way that spoke more than words could say. She knew he would keep her secret held and was adamant that if anything befell her in the field, one of her best friends would be there to save her life.


End file.
